to recruit a vault hunter
by mmo100
Summary: PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE
1. Jackal

jackal

"here's how you start a story you dirty little orphans five years ago..." he began. "marcus what did i say about calling us orphans i mean i might not be but still uncool man" i yell. Pandora a savage planet full of danger excitement and treasure but not to mention ladies, this planet is on of a kind you will never see a place more boring. i don't know my name but my friends call me jackal and im a vault hunter. i should probably start on my trip to sanctuary. i wave good by to my friends at the orphanage my backpack heavy on my shoulder almost made me drop to the ground all they do is laugh. "CATCH A RIDEEEEEE!" the station yells at me as i grab a light runner and drive off. i dive through the dust into the highlands looking for sanctuary. "i need a drink real bad" i walk into the Holy Sprites bar and grab a drink from lucky zaffored "you need anything else laddy" i just lift my hand and he walks away he heads downstairs to grab some more drinks when i hear funeral music. "dear belo... kill them" a bullet wizzez by me just barley missing my head i turn with my dagger extenuated and i immediately meets a mans face he was the one who tried to shoot me. Finally turning completely i see four people a girl with blue hair a dwarf a tall man in a black suit and some type of solider. the tall man ran at me with his sword my digistuct dagger immediately hit his sword. "zero does he look like a zafford" the girl with the blue hair said he drew back and my blade digistructed. "so kid who are you/ were you part of the attack/hodunk hired us" the tall man said his sword withdrawing they all looked to me at once. "the name is jackal dont know my real one dont ask im here for the vault hunter training i found this recruit flyer" they all looked shocked except the zero guy who just had a giant question mark on his face. "follow me by the way im axton the dwarf is salvador the ninja over there is zero and blue hair over there is maya well take you up to the first part of training"

when i entered sanctuary it wasent much to look at until i entered the training facility "ok lets determine whos you're mentor let me see you echo you action skill rouge" :o me and axton both turned to zero. "10" was all that he said. "ok show us how youre action skill works" i activate rouge and i immediately turn black then start shifting through time and everyone felt it around me. Axton nods to zero and he takes me and points me to certain places for training tommarow the tells me to get sleep.


	2. Kat

A/N: omg thanks for the great reviews people ill address the coments now

i forget your users sorry extremly bad adhd so that explanes spelling and grammer not my best subject thats science and social studies. i got positive reviews compaierd to my other story on l4d some people liked. this is probibly to long of an a/n sorry the story isent longer i cant write the longest stories sorry and again sorry for grammer and spelling. story will be told from 6 differant points of veiw one from each recruit

you should know all charecters are younger not just OC'S ill list later probibly at end of chapter

kat

stuck on this hell hole of a planet. Pan fucking Dora they should call this place hell but thats saying it nice. all i do all day is get stuck in this shitty city called opportunity go to schools praise jack(hate it) its boring as hell. so can you blame me if i y'now broke some statues of handsome jackass i mean he's dead now (hell ya) but that was then. i worked with four people they called themselves vault hunters. so i pointed them in the direction of the constructer and then helped them. all i hear is the wind around me when i almost slip off the tallest building in the place when my who knows what animal. he/she i don't even know lol is like a bird-lion and i summon him from a magic card i found. he gave me a poster that says vault hunters needed. a huge grin speed across my face and immediately head inside to grab my stuff. "you little fuck get over hear your now grounded girl" my mom yells at me the second came in and saw the poster. then suddenly the card in my pocket rumbles and out comes a wolf-iguana. i never saw a creature like that. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

my mom fainted but i only grinned ran quickly garbed a duffle of my stuff and my sniper that i have been working on and also a pistol. a couple minutes later i get to the fast travel with a good twenty thousand bucks (thanks mom she was a horrible mom anyway) . "good by hell im going to have fun" i yell. that secend 10-20 hyperion bots appeared all weapons aimed at me . i just put on a awkward grin as i transported.

"the freaking highlands what else can go wrong" i scream when a big bandit technical goes by and a arm flies out the back and hits me. im not realy sure to be disgusted or not. i just drop it and walk away when again something horrible happens. threasers and stalkers in a all out battle and im in the middle badasses every where i know im boned at this point. Automatically my hand went to my pocket and pulled out my card. the design changed it was now a bear dinosaur thing. i throw it and what came out was on the card. it charged in and ripped everything to shreds. i just sit near the catch a rid laughing my ass off at how there getting ripped and the tears it sounded so satisfying when it was over he went right back into the card. "screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

the bt (bandit technical) came back for it there was a blue haired women a red head that looked around my age probably 2 years younger and a metal a soldier and a dwarf. "you seen a arm fly by pretty" the dwarf said in a accent and winked. "hit on me again i brake your skull and yes i saw a arm but you threw it at me so beat me in a duel and ill tell you midget" i tell him he was obviously angered the blue haired called him salvador and tried to calm him. "lets go puta i don't care if your a fucking girl cmon" he pulled out to rifels and started unloading near me and on me but my shield i designed ears the bullets up my card comes from my pocket and theres another new design it looked like a shock dragon. i let it go and a dragon comes out of the card. "no killing" i tell it all it did was knod and salvadors pushed back 50 ft his shield depleted i take out my sniper and without even looking a shoot two holes through his ears. my dragon comes back the blue haired girl shoots him a couple times then he wobbles back to the car. all te people stare at me in disbelief. "you guys heard of this vault hunter recruiting" i lift the poster. "yea we run it names maya the mechanical arm girl is gaige and th person you beat the hell up is salvador and soilder over there is axton" maya said. "did you make your shield and gun" gaige said i knod "i want to mentor her" then suddenly a voice came over the echo it said mordicai "you and me both little girl well both train her" gaige just pouted.

we get to the training facility and i enjoy it so much. it was so pretty i met mordicai hes a bestmaster to apperntly and thats alsod what im called he has bloodwing jr and i have this card. gaige helps me with building my equipment and fix shit she has a giant fucking robot. then i met jackal and well ill tell you later

A/N : ? enjoy


	3. Sly pt !

Sly

A gun up to my head so pretty much any normal day here. Honestly i deserve this sitting at a bar...

(all i got) *you idiot dident you think before when we said we were recording things* no it not like veiwers will react *what do you mean kid/ seriously w t f/ you make no scence dork* first Kat now you zero well ill come back next time how bout that

A/N help me send ideas syocthats right submit your own oc good bad i dont care all i need somthing send in your ideas ohh.. charecter list i said id have last chapter after

**example**

full name

age

Peronasonality

physical appearance

Characteristics

biographay

realtions with charecters

native oc

or

vault hunter oc

action skill

Race

here is an example this i with one of my oc's

Kat mirrage

17

tough, tomboyish, funny, caring

long blond hair, black gloves, combat boots, sniper

then im to lazy to fill out the rest

ohh for race fill out any one you want black, white, cat person lol i like cats :3

kat mirrage beast master card animal 17

jackle theif rouge 19

sly copycat mimc 16

keirra siren ? 15

bloodwing hunter mordaci 25

phase walk siren lilith 23

beserk himself Brick 26

Turret comando axton 22

phaselock siren maya 20

gunzerk gunzerker salvador 19

deception assasin Zer0 19

deathtrap mechromancer gaige 15


	4. arenas

A/N yaaaaa i got one oc already ps an awsome 1 cew what are the rest of you doin huugh i get it the day after u all r so friggen lazy.

Jackal

So its my turn to record fine give me the damn Echo Sly your an idiot. "holly fuck you could have killed me jackass" i yell at Zer0. he swings his blade at me again my dagger clings against his sword (i can hear you laughing kat and fuck you) i hear Salvador and Gaige yelling at each other in spanish/Latin i don't know. well what i get for turning is a smash to the head and a trip. "pay attention/ never distract yourself/ spanish sucks anyway". i hear salvador yell something in spanish i think it sounded like fuck you not sure though. "hey Jackal time to go ill give you a partner" i hear mordicai yell down from the roofs. a girl jumps down (really hot i might add... Shut up Christian) her blond hair flies about when she jumps down. " so jackal or whatever the hell your name is were going to the bandit slaughter dome to train this will most certainly end out well so whatever" she said. i turn to Gaige she has the same reaction i did then she turned to Zer0 and said "you seen Christian" ... was what aperrd above his face. i thik there was something aqwared so i left pretty fast.

Kat

so the fridge i didn't really except it to be s cold and so many thief's other then Jackal but we made it trough three rounds of the slaughter dome. then the guy quit because we were actually good at it lolz. so we got stuck here for like a week until moxxi could find some one to replace him. no one could so we headed to the hyperion slaughter dome. we met this P3rv3#2 who made things like moxxies innuendoes. they honestly scared me shitless. this one was a little harder considering they were made of metal. "idiot" i yell at Jackal "Dillweed" ye yelled back. for a minute time stopped and all the robots fell around us. he turned and smiled and i stick my tongue out at him. i take out my card and with my luck element dragon and i think you can figue out the rest but we got some points and we can upgrade our skills we both got thre trees dragon blaze was red wolfsnap (my lizerd wolf thing) darkside (my bear dino) was right so basically to the right elements and power, middle healing and bonuses, and the left group abilities and things to help my animals.

A/N agin still acepting oc's sorry its shot its like 1:30 right now and im bored as fuck still accepting oc and i need an ability for a siren


	5. Christan & michael

A/N: thanks for another really good oc people special thanks to check them out

wrathofthespaceandtimeninjas &

GodOfUnity

for submitting more oc's sorry if i dont describe them the best :D again not the smartest i have bad adhd IM just gunna say that because people who are assholes like to say shit like that but wait... what was i talking about just have to know leave a response on a scale of 1-10 what is your favorite color of the alphabet but any way lets start

** Christan**

Out of everyone to go on a mission with i get stuck with micheal the annoying twit. i sit in the middle of oasis while micheal is talking with shade (pretty sure he's a gay pedo like herbert*referance*). "give me yer money" i hear a pirate yell as he runs up behind me. i turn and pull out my delfier and his face melted off. i immediately turn to micheal he looks like he's blowing up stuff with a rpg then i turn again and hes on the ground shooting a assult rifle, i turn again and there again is micheal. "then they all disappear. son of a bitch im gunna pimp slap you shit head you stupid fuckers" micheal screams hes obviously had some chocolate then a blade flies by my hear. focus idiot i hear Alpha say in my head. right focus i say to myself and pull out my rapir when an anchor comes flying at me. "holy shit" a duck and it flies over my head. "big pain comes in small packages bitchs" a small guy yells at us. gaige comes over my echo

"not the best time gaige"

"whatever lift the echo up to sand man aka midget"

"asshole" sand man yells"

"hey fucktard dident we kill you like 3 years ago"

"new you bitch"

micheal runs up to me.

"hey mike ill take out the midget"

"why because u want revenge for him calling gaige a bitch because u love her"

"i swear i will break your face into tiny pieces"

"fine my glasses recharged. ready"

"set"

"go!"

micheal runs out like a lunitic and duplicates all of his copies grab a sword from a dead pirate and they all take out a smg

"prepair to die shit head" then they all yell at once

"BURN ALL THE BABBIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

i just face palm.

then i pull from my bow from my back and start shooting my arrows.

** Micheal**

my adrenaline pumps through my vain and also candy my clones have a awesome thought "lets do it" we all say. i run in front "hello fatty" i yell then i jump through the sewer drain. i blink being able to see through my clones eyes. all i see now him getting the crap beaten out of him. i take out my slagga and start shooting through the pavement. theres a giant crash and he falls throgh the floor. i send my thought to the clones fucking ninja turtle time. since we all have a sword and his shield was already down. we fuck him up real good "hahahahaha you like that bitch" we all yell. my clones suddenly disappear. "well fuck". im lifted up by the neck trying to pull his big meaty hands off me. "let the fuck go of me asshat" i scream. "christan help needed please" i choke out. i hear salvador come over the echo

"hey hermano need some help"

"hurry up and send some back up or i will eat youre babies"

"yea yea im comin"

"am i gunna have to shank a bitchhhhhhhh"

"ok back to u big guy ill give you ten nine" i blew his face up with my shotgun. "i got bored. he stumbled back. "youre cordialy invited to a shot gun to the face bitch now imma shank you. "play times over hehehehehe" i take a knife and stab him in the face "eat it son". "were here" i hear maya yell holding up her helfire "well nice of you to join us but were done here lets just because if i dont get held back imma smack a bitch"

A/N well i sorta lost what im doing at the end its like what 12:39 or so so wtf why not type this **YOLO** because right now im tierd as ffffuuuucccckkkk lol y'now what enjoy if yu dont like dont leave a comment i just played alot of skyrim today hmm i might write a story sigh i know its gunna suck. and i also had to look up quotes for tiny tina hahahahahahahahahahahaha


	6. Skab

/N: awsome i got another oc and sadly the compitition is ova

special thanks to

Death the Pistolman for giving me such a great oc and i hope i get this charecter right well enjoy but again dont expect this to be the best swry its like midnight right now.

important

now the hero oc is thing is closed im looking for villan oc's im realy excited to see what u guys come up with they have to be from age 15-25 15 the youngest 25 the oldest muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha haha . now to the story

**Skab**

"puta what is the point of keeping those skags around just skin them and get on with it" Salvador yells from across the hall. "because there my family and don't worry ill be gone for a week tomarrow so stfu" i yell back "go to hell puta". i walk out into the yard to see the pups playing play fighting tumbling, rolling, & jumping around like dogs. i feel a bullet hit my back and see kat aiming her sniper rifle at me " skag boy spar now".

"sure"

"what"

"yea"

"speak up"

i start walking up to kat and see she's talking to jackal. i immediately smell hormones a caustic grin creeps across my face. "is that hormones i smell kat" a huge blush blares on her face while me and jackal laugh. "when we fight i will beat you mercilessly skag boy" she says through gritted teeth "have fun trying to get through my amour card girl" we were almost close enough to kiss i was a little tempted i mean she's extremely pretty. then out of the corner of my eye i saw jackal with a red face i easily read his emotions he was jelious. i mean he's not the greatest i knew kat better so just to make him feel weird. "kat before we start" i pull her in and kiss her on the lips. to my surprise she didn't pull away for a minute. i just saw jackal storm off. "kat sorry i owwww... fuck that hurt" i yell as i felt a huge slap against my face "never kiss me in front of any one" i look back "in front of anyone so dos that mean..." i say with a grin and start leaning in. "yea no try harder now lets begin" she says as she pulls out her savior rifle. and i pull out the bladed slagga michael gave me. mordicai yelled down " 3..2..1.. gooo" with that Kat threw her card out and a wolf lizerd appeared. "fine lets play like that come on out guys" and both my skags go for her wolf lizard. "now shall we dance" i say "gladly she replied" she tried shooting me but all the bullets just fly by "gotta catch me if you wanna hit me" i say. i come up behind and hit her with that the arena closes and she stands back up "god damn what shield do you have on" i take off my order shield and put in her face "seeeeeee it look at it loook at it" is say. "yea yea i see skag boy" Kat said i look right into her electric blue eyes and her hair blows back from the burst of wind that came around. "so kat im heading home for a week and i wonder do you wanna come with me" i ask Kat mainly because shes the only person that im realy good friends with. Kat had a very suprised look on her face.

"im not sure i mean..."

"its fine IM leaving tomorrow so if you decide to come meet me at the arid badlands fast travel at ten"

"okay"

The next day my alarm didn't go off "oh come on" its 9:30 i quickly put my jeans on grab my bag and take off through the base. i whistle for my skags and they immediately run to my side. "hey sl..." brick starts saying "not now beefwall" i yell "hey"

9:45 gotta run gotta run.

i reach the fast travel

"arid badlands fast"

theres a huge blast of light and im in the badlands

"what took so long skag boy" i turn and see kat waiting against the wall she's twirling her card in her hand.

"well come on lets go see some family"

"sure what house is it"

"house you're funny"

"what"

i take off running towards skag gully "what wait up"

she summoned her dragon and started to catch up "haha ow fuck who the fuck put this wall here" i yell "hey skag boy you ok you look like you hit that wall pretty hard"

kat yelled from a little far away. i stand up angry. "damn it hyperion" i punch a hole through the wall. "damn your stronger then you look"

"come on i swear if hyperion did something to this habitat"

i walk in and see the skag that raised me being ripped apart by Minac.

"skab lift up the echo" i hear lilith say

i raise the echo

"claptrap didn't we kill that Minac like what 8 years ago"

"i made more then one i dont know why i mean thats the last one... probibly"

"great just kill it"

"no problem"

** Kat**

A black aura like thing surrounded skab "KILL!" i hear him yell i turn and suddenly there are 4 ultimate badass skags each with its own element. Theres a fire, shock, corrosive, and slag skags. i see claws come out of his hands he walks up to the minac and it immedeitly falls dead and riped to shreds "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET YOU GOD DAMN ROBOT ILL KILL YOU CLAPTRAP ILL RIP YOUR EYE OUT AND SHOVE IT WHERE THE SUN DONT SHINE YOU METALLIC PIECE OF SHIT ILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM GOD DAMN LIMB". then he finally calms down and the skags are still chewing on the metal. He sits there crying over the dead body of a skag. "she raised me most skags just kill but she was different she took care of me she was my only family i left 6 months ago to come back to civilization i learned a little i come back twice a month never was there a wall. jack he started taking the skags habitat experimenting on skags. "half of them i knew" he sobbed out "come on lets go home skab" i grab his face in my hand and kiss him on the lips. "now thats probibly the last one you're gonna get make it last ill leave you come back when you're ready

A/N i hope you enjoyed my chapters have been getting longer like people have suggjested i dident spell that right what eva. so again submit your villan ideas the next chapter is not gonna be a chapter just a list of charecters


	7. Heros

A/n: well heres the official character list of the heros hopefully villains will come soon.

Name: Jackal

Age: 19

Personality: Jackal never backs down from a fight and is very cocky. he does have a very soft side to him. he cares deeply about his friends and will do almost anything for them.

Physical appearance: relatively short black hair, big muscles, white shirt, Anubis tattoo, black jacket

Relationships with other characters: has a big crush on Kat. he has a like hate relation ship with skab. dosent realy like zero

Action skill: rouge

Mentor: Zer0

Race: white

Sex:male

Name: Kat mirrage

Age: 18

Personality: Kat is a tough tomboyish girl. but also does have a girly side. she loves to play cards. she loves to be the star of the show. she loves to be around people.

Physical appearance: Electric blue eyes long blond hair pink hoddie with cat ears bue ish jeans. combat boots. climbing gloves

Relationships: she has a crush on skab & jackal. great friends with gaige, maya, brick, and lilith.

Action skill: summon card beast

Mentor: mordicai

Race: white

Sex: female

Name: sly

age: 15

personality: ?

physical apperance: ?

relationships: ?

Action skill: mimic

mentor: ?

race: animal person

Sex: female

Name: Christian Richardson

Age: 21

Personality: Slightly Passive-Aggressive, has a serious but occasionally outgoing demeanor. Cocky, but not overconfident, on the battlefield and has a tendency to show boat as well. Not exactly the type of person you'll get along with at first. Tends to stray away from a plan if he really thinks it would benefit those around him. Is quite a gentleman as well, given that he was raised to become like that.

Physical Appearance: Ocean Blue eyes, Mocha Brown hair, about shoulder-length at about a respectable 6'11", athletic build, light tan skin. He took a lot of abuse growing up so his body has a lot of scars and bruises throughout his body, along with a distinct one that goes vertically through his left eye. Wears a turban and cowl that covers all of his face with the exception of his eyes. Under his cowl is a rather admirable-looking face, which hadn't been seen since he became a wanted criminal.

Characteristics: He dons his old Eden-5 Police combat uniform. When he isn't wearing his uniform, he is in a pair of torn up jeans along with a tucked in Blue dress shirt. He also wears a large White fur coat that not only keeps him warm, but at the same time, give him that Elitist look, although personality-wise, he doesn't act like that. Over his head, he wears a turban and cowl to conceal his identity. He also carries around a disc-like structure in his pocket that transforms into a digistructable vehicle that resembles an old-fashioned motorcycle (kind of like a Harley Davidson) when deployed. Carries two pistols: A Jakobs Law pistol (with the Order shield), and a rare Maliwan revolver called the Defiler. Also uses a composite bow that comes with a quiver obtaining arrows of every element. Wields a Digistructable sword similar to Zero except that it looks more like a Rapier.

Biography: A young man born on Eden-5 who rised through the ranks of the police force rather quickly and was a personal guard to Marcy Holloway when her father couldn't be there for her. Sometimes, he would question himself on whether or not he made the right decision and his client, who was a completely spoiled brat. A few days before a science fair, he would meet a high school student there named Gaige who built DT as a means of combating bullying. Needless to say, he was impressed and he got to talk with her, where they would end up being friends. When he learned that Marcy won by bribing the judges and that she stole and sold the DT designs to the police, that's where he crossed the line. When he was about to confront her, DT attacked and caused his now former client to explode. When Gaige's father was causing a distraction, he was ordered to pursue and kill her since he was the only one who could, but at some point, he stopped and letted her escape, later stating that she was too fast and got away.

Unfortunately, Marcy's father saw through his lie and made him pay for it. He was arrested on account of insubordination and his whole family was executed on the spot. He was tortured for what felt like years when it was actually days until a wolf-like demon named Alpha came to him. The demon offered that he would be able to help him break free if and only if he sold his soul to him. Having nothing to lose, he accepted the offer and escaped with his demonic companion by his side.

Action Skill: The Demon Within: When aggravated or when he really needs to, his skin becomes completely black along with his eyes glowing red and razor sharp teeth. In this form, his physical attributes increase 10-fold along with skills that could make him as threatening as (of not more than) a Siren. However, the longer he stays in this form, his body starts to deteriorate so he usually uses it for about a minute or two before reverting back to human.

Race: Half-Human and Half-Demon

Sex: male

name:micheal bonds

age:15

race:human/cuacasion(white)

class:replicater

skill:simaler to zer0's decepti0n skill though he makes three clones and dosnt disappear. the clone also speak to micheal telepathicly and vice versa so they can easily formulate an attack plan without opponets knowing yes the clones can also use exxact replicas of whatever micheal has come out of the glasses he skill ends when the real one is attacked.

personality:crazier than tiny tina on a nonstop shuger rush(simply put he's very very very very very very VERY VERY VERY crazyxinfinity)and this leads to the belief he is related to her which is true(cousin by the way) but he has a very high iq in anythhing but math

gun choices:pistol,sniper,shotgun,smg

bio:our crazy chocoholic sword slinging freind is a master of disguise and pranks absolutly cannot talk to girls he finds HAWT whatsoever and can speak emoticon and as such he can easily read zer0s symbols. he is very well educted in aincient greek and greek myths and legends

appearence: short jet black hair,electric blue eyes,standard heigth, very skinny despite how much he eats,and sideways oval shaped glasses due to nearsigtedniss (he can see without them just can't see far off objects very well) tennis shoes long sleeves,jeans,and jackets no matter how hot it is

sexuality: straigth

relations with others:chaotic neutral though prefers lonliness at times and somtimes talks to himself as a result though its not known if he talks to his clones or not when he does though.

charcteristics:if hes not practicing,hes eating,if hes not eating hes sleeping,if hes not sleeping hes playing video games,if hes not playing games then hes talking to himself,and if hes not doing that then her is missing

Name: Skab Gaunt

Age: 18

Skills: Summons two Skags (pups at first but after leveling up to 30 he can summon Alphas) and has natural skag armor attatched to his upper body (see backstory)

Favorite weapons: Guns with ** and attached knifes (Bonus melee damage)

Backstory: Lost when was child, he was taken in by skags who had smashed a skag pile to reveal a knife, and showed him a dead alpha which he understood as 'Take the body's natural armor and protect yourself.' He did as he was told and in living with skags he learned how to communicate with them. Eventually he got to where he could summon some. He then left to rejoin human soceity. After hearing that Hyperion was planning on taking over Pandora for the Eridium by destoying all skag habitats, He decided he had to fight to protect the skags since they saved him.

Personality:Quiet, Protective, and Believes in Think First, Mind over Muscle

Relationships: Friends with everyone, but doesn't see eye to eye with Salvador or Brick. Nothing more seeing as he had lived with skags most of his life.

Appearance: Brown hair, natural crouch (still as fast as any other vault 's crouch is on his stomach) Skag armor on upper body, Blue jeans on lower body, no shoes (used to runnung on bare feet)

Characteristics: Enhanced sight and smell (skag characteristics)

Kierra coming soon


	8. Roxi part !

a/n: well here we go again im honetly supride i though no one would like this huuh. well special thanks again to death the pistolman he is helping me with the story now. maby it wont be so bad now cause i suck major dick at writing. you guys thought i missed the most important class dident you. anyone who did screw u hahahaha. i kinda lost my way ill up load the othe half l8tr swery guys

** Roxi**

Im a monster some mind freak, And its all their fault. i swear i will kill every one of them. when i felt that rush through my body during that tour of hyperion i knew something was wrong. well i might as well tell you what happened.

i sit on the bus waiting to be dropped of in the nearest town. "Don't be alarmed. I need you to stay calm and don't let on that anyone is talking to you. Start making your way off the bus. You don't have any reason to trust me, but I need you to believe that I'm here to guide you - I'm here to help you. In a moment, you'll be greeted by a funny little robot" i look around and see that no one is on the bus. well fuck first im some sort of mind freak with weird tattoos growing on the left side of my body. but fucking now im hearing voices. "what a nice day full of suprises girly now have fun get off my bus" the driver said. i stand and step off. "hello traveler welcome to... ahhhh get him off me hes gonna eat me" he starts saying be fore some sorta skags jumps on him. then i relize the skags talking. "THIS IS WHAT YOU FUCKING GET WHAT DID I FUCKING SAY I RIP YOUR EYE OUT AND SHOVE IT...!" he yells these a surge of electricity "AGGHHHHH MY EYE AGAIN" the claptrap screams. "hey get of him!" i yell. i pull out my pistol and start shooting but his shell just obsorves the bullets "damn it" i say to my self. "ahhhhhhhhhhh" my arm feels like its on fire. the skag stops and looks at me curiously. "dont fucking stand there help" therese a giant green flash and i see clap trap in front of me. stand up were did the skag go. my arm lights up and i stand where i was at first. "what did you do to me" the skag asks. then i notice hes a guy. "o thank god im not going crazy i thought you were a talking skag wew" again he gave me a curious look. "im gonna say it again what did you do to me" he said in a harsher tone.


	9. two irish man

A/N: hello and welcome to the saints Patricks day special ill put in characters i haven't used alot sorry people who sent in oc that i haven't used to much. ben sorta bussy with new ideas this chapter is focused less on action more on whats going on between charecters and ill bring in sly no story behind her he he he. letsa a go its late i know dont judge me lol

** Christian**

" two irish man two rish man sitting in a ditch one called the other a dirty son of a, peter murphy had a goat and tied him to a rock along came a bee and stung the goat right in his big fat co.." i hear every one sing . 'imbiciles' i hear alpha say in my head. 'jack ass' i think back then he goes silent. "Christian buy me a bear i dont have enough" i hear gaige yell as she runs towerd me "are'nt you under age" say with a slight smile on my face "naw im 18

"no"

"19".

"no".

"20".

"no".

"21"

"ding ding ding we have a winner fine give me a minute"

i walk over to the bar to see zero just kicking back "zero want a drink"

=(

"well i was gonna pay

=)

"good moxxie 2 beers ans zero what did you want"

"whatever you want/ dont give a shit man/ get me a drink"

"fine another beer"]

"here you are sugar" with that i slide the beer to zer0 grab the other two and start walking over to gaige. "bottoms up" i say as i knock back and dink as much as i can. i suddenly feel wet. i look up gaige spit out half her beer. "y'now that was gross" i say

while she laughs.

** Jackal**

"youre drunk" i tell mordicai "youre sexy" he responds before he fell knocked out "moxxie he's out again" i yell across the bar. i turn to see Kat walk in with a amazing green dress, hat, and gloves. "so how do i look" she says while everyone nose started bleeding even zero i think im not to sure though.i hear a giant thump on the ground moxxie fell trying to pick modicai up. "sugar can you help he's heaver then he looks" she said destressed with i sigh i move to help moxxie.

**Michael**

"Here is $30. Drink until I am really good looking, then come to talk to me." i say half drunk myself. thats until i feel a good slap across my face "you hit on me again youll turn out more brain dead than claptrap" lilith tells me before walking away. i immedeitly turn and see gaige "hit on me you die" as she said that i walk towerds maya "the names bond... michael bond" i say "i have a boyfriend when hes not dating his turret" she said.

"moxxie ill take 10 beers biggest mugs and strongest stuff" i yel

"be right there sugar" my body duplicates as the beers come down i turn to myself when he starts talking "ynow when we combine again youll be hammerd the math out"

"exactly have any on seen tina" a huge blast come from the bank. "nevermind" we all pick up the beers and run out. "tina"

"yeasssssss"

"why dident you invite me if we where taking stuff"

"sorry cuz"

"ready"

" BBBBUUUUUURRRRNNNN AAAALLLLL TTTTHHHHHEEE BBBBAAABBBIIIEEESSSS HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

** Kat**

"My name is Skab remember that, you'll be screaming it later." skab say as i walk up to him he was obviously drunk "your gonna pass out in 3..2..1" and he fell. Jackal finaly walks back and puts his arms around me "so looks like you told him you already have a boyfriend"

"ok back the fuck off hes hammers help me pick him up"

"fine for a price"

"fuuuccckkk what"

"i need a kis..."

before he even finishes the sentence i kiss him right on the lips he trys to put his tounge in. i pull away and put my fingers to his lips "not so fast you have to earn it" i say quietly

and finaly a bad thought dawns on me

Im in love with two guys

A/n hey guys dont be asses my first special i know its late got side tracked with exams comin up and last minute cramming like herpy derpy derpy well have fun reading just got some ideas for villans heres the story name

**to recruit a mercenary**

**coming soon**


	10. very Important

Hello guys it me Mmo100 so.. whats been going on i went to cali for my sisters wedding that was fun strip clubs for the win!

now ill tell you the news

im taking down my to recruit a mercinary story dont worry this isent the end but with the help D1soh3rd helping me with grammer and re write the story with Death the pistolman helping expand my ideas itll be great better than before.

dont worry all your oc's are safe and they allways will be there still gonna be in the story jus expanded on to make it look better so have fun ...o bioshock story coming soon

**Brofist**


End file.
